heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Punishments
Heroes can get punished for many things: * disobeying orders * their own selfish actions * doing something reckless * saving another person's life against unjust orders/rules * "betraying" others, knowingly or unknowingly * breaking the law Sometimes, these punishments are anti-heroic in nature/context, beget disastrous consequences themselves either directly or indirectly, or otherwise unfair, in the eyes of at least any one party involved, in some way or another. In such scenarios, the person in question being punished has a good reason for whatever they did that could have merited, or didn't deserve such disciplinary action. Examples * Disney/Pixar ** Kenai gets punishment for killing a bear which it was not actually the bear's fault because of Sitka's death. Also Kenai was filled with hatred toward the bear and succeeded on killing the spirits who were angered of what Kenai did so they turned him into a bear as punishment for not acting out of love like his totem personality given from the spirits. ** Mowgli receives a punishment for crossing the river and almost leading the village children into the jungle; he is confined to his room without supper. ** The Beast started out as an incredibly spoiled, grouchy prince who rudely denied to give an old beggar woman shelter in exchange for a rose. Said old beggar woman promptly revealed herself to actually be a lovely enchantress, and curses him by turning him an ugly, hairy Beast until he learns how to love and grow out of his grouchiness and selfishness. ** Flik getting punished by Princess Atta for deceiving them about the circus bugs being warriors and gets banished from the Ant Colony. ** Aladdin gets imprisoned for meeting Princess Jasmine as it is against the law of Agrabah. ** Tarzan gets punished by Kerchak for disobeying the gorilla leader's orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family. * Nickelodeon * 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios * DreamWorks ** Tim Templeton gets punished and grounded for three weeks by his parents, and is forced to stay home with the Boss Baby until they learn to get along. * Hanna-Barbera ** Yogi Bear gets punishment after ruining the Easter candy and the Easter Bunny costume Ranger Smith has to sent to the Circus in Siberia. * Gosalyn Mallard receives a punishment when her father Darkwing Duck, grounds her for a month for disobeying him by leaving the RatCatcher in the end of Darkwing Duck episode, "Time and Punishment," * Johnny Rico gets an administrative punishment for the death of Breckinridge at the hands of Djana'D for removing his malfunctioned helmet during a live fire training exercises. * Steven Universe gets punishment after trying to flee from Beach City with Connie and getting banned from TV for 1000 years by the Gems and Greg. * Timmy Turner gets punishment when his parents scold him for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both of their jobs and is banned from watching TV. * Bart Simpson gets punishment when Homer scolds him for not watching Maggie and bans him from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. * Angelica Pickles gets punishment when her father, Drew scolds her for wrecking his home office and sends her to her room in the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Angelica". * Kevin McCallister gets punishment when he gets scolded by his mother, Kate for fighting with his older brother, Buzz and is sent up to the third floor of the house for the rest of the night. * The TMNTs get punished by Splinter for breaking the ninjutsu code and getting banned from leaving the sewers in the TMNT 2012 episode "Noxious Avenger." * Arthur Read gets punished by his parents for punching D.W. in the arm over the broken model airplane and is banned from watching TV for a week. * D.W. Read gets punished by her mother for threatening to pinch her baby sister Kate and is sent to her room for ten minutes. * Tom Paris gets punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a shuttlecraft and helping Riga out and is sentenced to thirty days of solitary confinement in Voyager's brig and is also demoted to Ensign. * Homer Simpson getting punished by Marge Simpson for staying out late with Moe Szyslak on Christmas Eve at his tavern and getting kicked out of the house. * Harry Potter (along with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom) gets punished by Minerva McGonagall for being caught out of the corridor in the middle of the night and gets 150 points taken from his house Gryffindor and they each receive detention in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, McGonagall gives harry and Ron detention for breaking the Whomping Willow, although in the book she does not take any points from Gryffindor. * Zack and Cody get punished by their mother, Carey for crashing the wedding and are grounded. Later, they are grounded again for sneaking out to London's internet show. * Jimmy Neutron gets punished by his parents for doing a reckless act with his jetpack and is grounded for the night and is also banned from going to the opening night of Retroland, even though the reckless act in question was unintentional. * Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase get punished by Donald Davenport for coming home past curfew and are grounded for three weeks. Later, they are grounded forever when they are caught using Donald's memory-erasing device. * The Goblin King punishes Fairy Princess Willow for endangering his kingdom and causing trouble. * Virgil Hawkins gets punished by his father, Robert for running away from the police who appears to be his new girlfriend and is grounded. * The Loud siblings mistakenly destroy Vanzilla and Rita tells the kids to go back inside and the trip is cancelled and they're grounded by spending a week together on the couch until they learn to get along, much to everyone's chagrin. * Rex is chained in his doghouse as punishment for injuring Fly in the leg and accidentally biting Arthur Hoggett in the hand. * Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman get punished by their mothers for seeing the Terrance and Phillip movie again and are grounded for two weeks and Cartman for three weeks. * Stewie Griffin gets punished by Lois for throwing a temper tantrum and is sent to his room for the rest of the night. * Sir Topham Hatt sends Thomas away to the work on the new branch line as punishment for wrecking Gordon’s express coaches. * Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin gets punished by Peter and Lois about Peter's dirt bike. * Hera takes away Ezra’s command privileges as punishment for endangering himself & his team, losing the phantom and disobeying orders for going on a recovery operation when it was supposed to be a recon mission. * Peter Griffin gets punished by Lois for mistake the another baby for Stewie in the park. * The Guardian Knights punish Optimus Prime for his "betrayal" by execution. * The Baker kids get punished by Tom for their chaotic behavior (i.e.: fights in school, not doing any chores, etc) and are grounded and forbidden to go to Dylan's birthday party. * Terry McGinnis gets punished by his mother for using slappers (even though Terry took the slappers as evidence) and is grounded. * Kimba gets punished by Bucky for getting the camp destroyed and for being mean to Benny the Ostrich. * In The Lego Batman Movie, Batman being imprisoned by Barbara Gordon for his selfish actions. * Wart * The Loud Siblings getting punished by their father Lynn Sr for fighting over money and Lynn Sr makes them clean the attic as a punishment. * Nobita Nobi * Norman Babcock unjustly gets grounded by his father for trying to warn the school about the witch's curse. * Greg and Roderick Heffley getting punished by their parents for breaking their rules and throwing a party with Greg being grounded for two weeks with no video games and Roderick being grounded for one week and is forbidden to be in the talent show. * Pickleboy, Bridgette West and Angry Grandpa getting banned from Artistic Inc for getting Tim to prank Angry Grandpa, causing him to go crazy and costing them a guitar. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes